houndsofthebladefandomcom-20200214-history
Aya
'Aya '''is a human bounty hunter originally from Earth, and is the main protagonist and also the playable character of ''Hounds of the Blade. A confident (sometimes arrogant) and skilled sword wielder, Aya traveled to Ishukun to find work as a bounty hunter, but faced numerous difficulties mostly relating to her being a human, and Ishukun not very supportive of human ventures. Under the player's control, Aya is perfectly capable of lording over her enemies by excelling in combat, though she can also go through multiple defeats and eventual rape and violation. Character Aya is a skilled swords fighter, having her own katana and being able to do combo attacks and later on, spinning slashes with enough levels. The player can upgrade her skills and abilities the higher her level (and acquired money) becomes. Aya is also notably arrogant, frequently insulting and looking down on her enemies. This is, in some ways, natural for her, as most of her enemies are untrained and only capable of massing numbers against her. In return, most of Aya's foes react violently against her, promising to violate her as much as possible the moment they can get their hands on her. Even if Aya does get defeated and violated by her enemies, on a returning fight she would promise that she would punish those who defiled her. Though Aya does not seem to make much use of her bodily charms, she wears extremely revealing clothing despite the fact that most enemies would see her as a sexual object. Due to Aya's aggressive nature towards what she consider hostile, employment as a bounty hunter and desirable body, she will frequently fight against many different types of enemies, ranging from humanoid alien races to animals and virtual simulations, and even aliens. Every enemy she encounter will attempt to molest or rape her, on account of her being a female. Aya is very sensitive for a human, and has high sexual sensitivity. She is very easily aroused, especially when in the hands of a lustful enemy. The 'Ecstasy' value governs Aya's current arousal rate, and is increased when an enemy is grappling and molesting her (e.g fingering her). When Aya is extremely aroused, she loses her strength and becomes increasingly unable to deal with enemies, to the point of being completely incapable of walking. Aya tends to orgasm multiple times when very aroused, to the amusement of whoever that is violating her. Most human enemies will note on how sensitive Aya is, something which Aya vehemently tries to deny. Aya has a small vagina according to the humanoid enemies that gets to penetrate her, as they note that she is 'very tight, even for a human'. Her small size could also be a reason why she seems to orgasm so often from vaginal stimulation. Appearance Aya is a considerably beautiful young woman. She has long, brown hair tied in a slight bun, a slender figure and is especially well-endowed, with a pair of reasonably large-sized breasts and a round ass. Aya's attire shows a lot of skin - she wears a strapless spandex bra, thin string thong, a mini combat vest, and a tight miniskirt, complete with arm guards, stockings and a belt. Her attire has a orange and black color scheme. Due to her erotic figure, many enemies, ranging from humans to animals, will try to rape her in combat. As her attire makes it relatively easy for anyone to strip off, enemies who grab Aya may instantly try to violate her. When Aya is especially aroused, she cums enough that when an attacker thrusts into her, her own cum will spray out in volumes. Gameplay Aya's stats in-game are largely governed by three factors: Health - Aya's current health. Reduced when hit by enemy attacks, or when under certain grapple attacks (e.g. Mendez Head stomping attack) * When reduced accordingly, Aya's status will range from 'Fine' (health) to 'Serious Injury' (completely depleted). Her character model in the Character Menu screen will also change accordingly. * When Aya's health reaches 0, she loses any fighting ability and can only crawl on the ground very slowly. In this state, she is vulnerable to any grapple attacks and will be unable to attack or jump. * Certain sexual attacks can only trigger when Aya is at zero health. * The player can press the 'Give Up' button (default Q on keyboard) to surrender when at 0 health, proceeding the player to the Bad End CG scene. Stamina - Aya's available resource to use power attacks and dashes. Depleted whenever Aya does a physically or demanding action (e.g. special bolt attack, dashing). Aya's stamina will be negatively affected when her health gets lower. Stamina regains over time, but is capped by her health. * The lower Aya's stamina is, the harder it will be for her to resist when an enemy tries to grab or grope her. It also affects Aya's ability to fight back when she is already grabbed. Ecstasy - Tracks how close Aya is to having an orgasm. Begins empty. Most of the time when Aya is groped or fucked, the ecstasy meter will increase. Faster sexual attacks (e.g. Tester fingering) will fill the bar faster. * When Aya's ecstasy bar is full, she will have an orgasm. When she cums, her Ecstasy Multiplier is increased and her current Ecstasy bar will deplete to zero. Ecstasy Multiplier - Aya's current arousal. This is represented by a multiplier, and basically dictates how sensitive and Aroused Aya is. This has a simple formula of X*(Multiplier), where X is the amount of Ecstasy that would normally be gained. The Ecstasy Multiplier can be increased whenever Aya is molested by an attack that will specifically increase her sensitivity. Certain attacks specifically increases this multiplier (e.g. Ziganian orally-induced aphrodisiac). * In certain cases, when the Ecstasy Multiplier is extremely high, Aya can be subdued without having her health reduced to 0. * When the Ecstasy Multiplier is sufficiently high enough, the player can proceed to the Bad End CG scene without needing Aya's health to deplete to zero. * On the Character Menu screen, at high Ecstasy Aya's face will turn redder. Plot Aya was considerably well-off before her venture into Ishukun, as she is capable of affording a Lapias - one of the best state-of-the-art aircraft for private use, taking out a large loan to do so, and kick starting the plot of the game as she takes jobs to pay off the loan to prevent its repossession. She is aided by her friend Slyvia, who helps maintain the Lapias when Aya is away. Aya was confident of her skills as a bounty hunter when going to Ishukun, assuring a concerned Slyvia that she will bring back so much money they couldn't carry them in one go. Little did Aya know that being a human bounty hunter in Ishukun would be much harder than expected. Ishukun Despite her skills, Aya was unable to even find a job as a bounty hunter, much less earn money. Ishukun employers would either offer to pay her a pittance or offer jobs for sex. Within a month, she became broke and retreated to the less pristine ends of Ishukun, which got her in a lot of fights with the gangs nearby, most notably the Cobolio Family. Cobolio Family ''Main Article: ''Hole Bar Fight Upon the beginning of the game, Aya was drinking in the Hole Bar, and is approached by Fernand, a Ishukun with connections with a hunter contractor. Fernand managed to catch Aya's lie and find out that she is actually broke, as she would have no reason to be at the destitute end of Ishukun. While Aya is conversing, a Cobolio gang member interrupted them and tried to punish Aya for stirring up trouble in the area, but was immediately kicked several times by Aya and then ran away. Fernand agrees to try to find a contract for Aya, and the two moved out. Outside the bar, Aya meets the Cobolio once again, who had brought a small pack of 30 members to defeat her. Confident in her abilities to take them down, Aya tells a worried Fernand to hide and proceeds to fight the Cobolio gang members. Despite their superior numbers and one member having a gun, Aya managed to take down every single gang member. ''Non-Canon: ''Aya may lose the fight and be repeatedly molested and then raped by the Cobolio until she became too weak to even move her legs. She is then brought to their hideout and be subject to a long session of rape by a Cobolio while being restrained. She is then forced to be the sex slave of hundreds of Cobolio, and the game ends. Fio's Offer Fernand fulfils his promise and brings Aya to a Fio, a lesbian hunter contractor who is also a succubus. Interested in Aya's body, Fio offers Aya contracts but only if she can prove her fighting abilities in a combat simulation. Unbeknownst to Aya, Fio has programmed the training units in the simulation to sexually assault Aya whenever possible. Aya enters the combat simulation, and begins fighting Testers, versatile and humanoid objects that wields a gun and a knife. Their versatility allowed them to cripple Aya for a slight while, knocking her down a virtual hill. Then, a Tester proceeded to spread open Aya's legs, hold her arms down and then begin fingering her. Intoxicated by the sudden surge of pleasure, Aya is forced to cum (in both the simulation and real-life) before breaking free. She then manages to take down enough Testers to satisfy Fio. ''Non--Canon: ''Aya may get knocked down too much, allowing a Tester to fuck her in a missionary position. She may also be fingered or fucked hard and long enough for her to be unable to move and lose the fight. If this happens, she is forced to give Fio a blowjob, but is still given contracts. Aya exits the simulation, but realized that what happened in the simulation was shown to both Fio and Fernand, and became embarrassed as they have seen her getting forcibly fingered. Fio, confirming that Aya's combat abilities are up to scratch, gave her a small contract - one involving killing rats. Aya is displeased due to the small payout, but Fio and Fernand remind her that she is still small-time, and Aya relents, agreeing that a small job is better than no job.